everlasting
by miscellaneousilly
Summary: Dalam ruang yang abadi, Itachi dapat menemukan segalanya, sekalipun sesuatu yang sempat hilang. [Itachi x Izumi]


**EVERLASTING**

**DISCLAIMER BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**STORY BY ME**

**WARNINGS: TYPO(s), OOC, ALUR CEPAT AND OTHERS**

* * *

Putih.

Kala Itachi membuka kelopak matanya, hanya ada ruang kosong dengan luas tak terbatas. Ia bangun dari tidurnya dan bangkit, memulai langkah kakinya untuk menelusuri setiap jalan yang masih bisa ia rasakan melalui balik sepatunya.

Sisi kanan yang tak ada habisnya, begitu pula sisi kirinya. Saat instingnya memilih untuk terus lurus, jalan itu masih tak berujung.

Intuisinya beralih kala dirinya menemukan seberkas cahaya di ujung barat dayanya, dalam ruang serba putih tak terbatas.

Jantungnya berdegup sedikit lebih cepat seraya dirinya mempercepat langkah kakinya, sedikit berlari menuju cahaya itu.

Semakin dekat ia berlari, semakin besar pula cahaya menyambutnya.

Itachi telah sampai.

Ia menemukan dirinya berdiri di antara bebatuan dengan air terjun yang mengalir dari atasnya, menciptakan kiasan pelangi akibat percikan airnya, terbentuk dengan indah. Langit yang menggelayut di atasnya begitu biru, dihiasi gumpalan awan yang terasa selembut kapas siapapun yang menyentuhnya.

Pepohonan hijau yang tinggi, kebun bunga dengan berbagai macam bunga di dalamnya beserta kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di antaranya. Apakah ia sedang bermimpi?

"Itachi."

Suara wanita yang sudah Itachi rindukan sejak lama.

Segera Itachi menoleh ke arah suara itu berasal. Tepat di belakangnya, ada Uchiha Mikoto, sosok wanita satu-satunya yang mengerti akan dirinya, duduk di atas bangku berwarna coklat dengan aksen bunga mawar di antaranya.

"_Kaa-san_?"

Tatapan hangat Uchiha Mikoto menyapanya, membuat langkah Itachi tertuju padanya.

"Aku pulang."

Uchiha Itachi, dengan segala kesempurnaannya saat menjadi seorang Shinobi yang tegas dan patuh dalam segala misi kini menghambur dalam pelukan ibunya, memeluk tubuh Ibunya dengan sangat erat layaknya bocah berusia tiga tahun.

"Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik, Itachi."

Tangan Uchiha Mikoto kini berada di puncak kepalanya, mengelus helaian rambut Itachi yang terurai dengan satu ikatan rendah seperti biasa.

"Terima kasih sudah menjaga Sasuke."

Itachi memang bukan tipe pria yang mudah menangis. Tapi dihadapkan dengan salah satu dari kedua orangtuanya yang ia bunuh dengan tangannya sendiri, itu adalah hal yang wajar, bukan?

"Kau berhasil."

Kini suara tegas khas Uchiha Fugaku menyapa telinga Itachi. Dari balik pepohonan, sosoknya muncul dan berjalan ke arahnya.

"_Otou-sama_."

Tepat di depan Ayahnya, Itachi bangkit dari duduk bersimpuhnya. Dengan sisa-sisa aliran airmata yang turun dari pelupuk matanya, ada Ayahnya disana yang berdiri dengan senyum dan seketika menepuk bahunya. "Kau memang anak yang patut kubanggakan."

Lagi-lagi, Itachi tak bisa menahan airmatanya. Apalagi dihadapkan di depan Ayahnya sendiri, salah satu sosok yang menjadi panutannya sejak dahulu kala.

"Kau sudah melewati masa-masa yang berat. Beristirahatlah," ujar Ayahnya.

"Oh, kau sudah datang?"

Suara familiar lainnya terdengar. Uchiha Shisui datang dari tempat yang sama dengan Ayahnya, melambaikan sebelah tangan ke arahnya.

Dari balik tubuh Shisui, ada satu sosok yang membayanginya.

Rambut panjang berwarna coklat yang sewarna dengan maniknya itu melambai dipermainkan angin, menatap malu-malu dari balik tubuh Shisui.

"Itachi-_kun_!" Izumi berseru bersamaan saat dirinya menampakkan tubuhnya dari balik belakang Shisui.

Dalam maniknya, sosok Izumi berlari ke arahnya. Senyum itu masih sama, saat seperti terakhir kali Itachi melihatnya. Namun lebih terang dan lebih indah, dan lebih nyata.

"Kau membuatku terlalu lama menunggumu disini," ujarnya lagi saat tubuhnya kini hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter di depan Itachi, sedikit mengadah untuk tetap bertemu dengan manik _onyx_ miliknya.

Semakin lama Itachi menatapnya, ada likuid bening yang bersiap turun dari balik pelupuknya.

"Kita akan bersama selamanya disini." Suaranya bergetar. Tak lama setelahnya, Itachi merasakan tangannya diraih seseorang, menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Aku sudah disini dan kau masih menangis?" tanya Itachi sembari menghapus tetesan airmata yang keluar dari balik kelopak mata Izumi dengan ujung jari telunjuknya.

"Aku, aku benar-benar bahagia."

Di saat yang sama saat Izumi menghambur dalam pelukannya, dari balik puncak kepalanya ia dapat merasakan wangi tubuhnya yang masih sama, beraroma _vanilla_ bercampur dengan aroma _sweet pea_.

Dalam ruang yang abadi, Itachi dapat menemukan segalanya, sekalipun sesuatu yang sempat hilang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

おわり

* * *

Author's Note :

Tolong, saya sedang keteteran cinta (?) dengan pair yang satu ini.

Mereka memang mempunyai kisah yang tragis semasa hidupnua, secara dipisahkan secara paksa _and it makes me feel soooooo sad _(_tears down_ T_T) dan saya bener-bener belum bisa _move on_ dari _pair _satu ini.

Emm, bisa dibilang ini adalah _sekuel _dari fiksi Itachi x Izumi yang pertama kali saya buat, yang berjudul '_Last Scene_'. _Well _untuk peran Shisui disini, maaf~ karena hanya dapat _part _sedikit /plak /nasib figuran

Sekian dari saya, dan mari ramaikan fiksi Itachi x Izumi!

_Sincerely_,

Yusvira


End file.
